1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component member of a body (the body, the cover, the rotor and the frame) and the handle of a spinning reel for fishing.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, use of a magnesium material to constitute the member of a fishing reel has been investigated and embodied from viewpoints of increasing the strength, reducing the weight and facilitating molding.
Since the fishing reel is distinct from products for other technical fields, and the fishing reel is used in a very severe environment in which sea-water and water adhere to the fishing reel. Therefore, satisfactory contrivances must be employed.
In consideration of the foregoing circumstance, a method has been disclosed in JP-A-9-168352. In this disclosure, the component member of the fishing reel formed by a magnesium alloy is anodized to form a corrosion prevented layer. Then, resin coating, such as electrodeposition or spray coating, is performed to obtain required corrosion resistance and satisfactory quality of decoration.
As described above, the Mg alloy is subjected to the anodizing and resin coating by the electrodeposition or spraying. Thus, if the fishing reel is used in a fishing spot which is in the severe environment, required corrosion resistance can be realized. However, the dimensions of the surface coating layer cannot easily be realized with high accuracy such that dispersion of the dimension is prevented.
If the Mg alloy is employed by focusing attention on the characteristics that the Mg alloy is a strong and light-weight material, an accurate component member for a reel cannot be obtained. To realize a metallic appearance, over coating of metallic paint must be performed. In the foregoing case, it is difficult to control the dimensions of the coating on the surface of the component member in high accuracy. Moreover, the coating process becomes too complicated.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a component member of a fishing reel which exhibits satisfactory corrosion resistance and strength even in a severe environment.
The inventors of the invention has focused attention on the characteristics of a magnesium material. That is, the magnesium material exhibits high strength, very light weight and satisfactory moldability. Moreover, the surface of the magnesium material is subjected to a high-voltage anodization process to form a corrosion prevented layer or a sealing layer on the corrosion prevented layer formed by the anodization process. Thus, a fact has been detected that satisfactory corrosion resistance can be realized even in a severe environment in which sea-water and water easily adhere and the fishing gear is easily damaged owing to a rock or the like. Hence it follows that the present invention has been achieved.
That is, according to the present invention, there is provided a component member of a fishing reel comprising: a body constituted by a Mg alloy; and a corrosion prevented layer formed on the body by a high-voltage anodization process.
According to the present invention, there is provided a component member of a fishing reel including: a body constituted by a Mg alloy; a corrosion prevented layer formed on the body by an anodization process or conversion treatment; and a sealing layer which is formed on the corrosion prevented layer by an impregnating process and which is free from any change in the dimension thereof.
The component member of a fishing reel may have a structure that the sealing layer is constituted by an organic material or ceramics.
According to the present invention, there is provided a component member of a fishing reel including: a body formed by a Mg alloy; a corrosion prevented layer formed on said body; and an organic coating layer formed on said corrosion prevented layer, the organic coating layer formed by dry coating method.